<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ren Case by ChelleyPam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661619">The Ren Case</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleyPam/pseuds/ChelleyPam'>ChelleyPam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Dystopian, mention of suicide, modern-au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleyPam/pseuds/ChelleyPam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Gwendolyn Phasma is called to give her assessment in a case of assault that proves to actually be one of a runaway omega.</p><p>Her suspect isn’t at all what she’s used to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phasma looked through the one way mirror at the man seated at the table.  He was massive.  A prime specimen of Alpha genetics.  Not traditionally handsome, but where his oversized nose and ears may be lacking, the rest of him made up for it.  A man like that might come close to making her switch teams.</p><p>But she wasn’t here to flirt.</p><p>With a sigh she tucked the file under her arm and let herself into the room.</p><p>“Mr. Ren, I’m Detective Gwendolyn Phasma.”  She sat down in the chair opposite from him, placed the file onto the table and opened it.  “You did quite the number of Plutt.  Three fractured ribs.   A dislocated shoulder.  Broken nose.  Oh, and my favorite, a broken jaw.  Broken in three places.  He’ll be eating his meals through a straw for at least two months.”</p><p>Ren said nothing.  He did not look remorseful.</p><p>“Care to explain why?”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She inhaled, held it a moment, then let it out slowly.  “Mr. Ren, allow me to level with you.  I’m a detective with Family Services and Protection.”  That got his attention.  “The police called me because after they saw what they did at Plutt’s, they’re hoping I can find a reason to get you out of any charges.  Having gone over there and seen things for myself, I understand their desire.”  She steepled her fingers in front of her and looked at him over the top of her nails.  She was picked for this type of job specifically because she was a female alpha.  Male alphas often bristled at the mere existence of her.  They just couldn’t stand a female who would be considered their equal.</p><p>She started extracting and laying out prints of digital pictures one by one as she explained what they were.  “Three children, none of them related to Plutt and all suffering from malnutrition as well as not having sufficient clothing or hygiene care.  A single room where they all slept with no beds and a bucket for them to use as a toilet.  Oh, these are closeups of their hands.  Notice the cuts and burn scars from where he had them working in the drug lab he had hidden in one of the back sheds.  And this one,” she set out a pic that had to be printed off across three sheets, “are the two shallow graves we found thus far, each containing the remains of children that we suspect will show the same neglect and abuse upon autopsy.   They are still running over the area with corps dogs to look for more.”</p><p>She let him study the pics and noted how his hands fisted in anger until they began to shake.</p><p>“So, can you give me a good reason why you nearly murdered Unkar Plutt?”</p><p>Ren looked at her straight on and she took this time to observe him.  Dark circles under the eyes.  Hair in need of a trim.  He was the CEO of First Order.  A man of wealth and power.  His five thousand dollar suit, however, was rumbled and looked as though it hadn’t been pressed in weeks.  He clearly hadn’t been sleeping.  His cheeks were starting to sink in from lack of regular meals.</p><p>The man was a mess.</p><p>“I’m waiting.”  Would he talk or demand his lawyer be called.  He hadn’t so far.  Odd.  A man with his wealth and brains should have pulled in an attorney right away.</p><p>“I’m looking for my mate.”</p><p>The words were harsh.  Barely more than a whisper.</p><p>Well, she certainly hadn’t been expecting that.  </p><p>“Our records list you as unmated.  When did that change?”</p><p>He grimaced.  “Four weeks ago.”</p><p>“I see.  Did Plutt take her?  If he did, I can certainly help there.  FSP has primary jurisdiction on any trafficking rings.  We likely can find whatever group may have her.”</p><p>“No.  He didn’t take her.  He raised her.”</p><p>That could be trickier.  “Was he supposed to sell her to you?”  Trafficking in Omegas was punishable by a minimum of ten years with a maximum of life.</p><p>“No.  No, that’s not what happened!  I just wanted to know where she is!”  </p><p>He was getting agitated.  Little wonder.  No Alpha wanted to admit they had lost their Omega.</p><p>Phasma stayed silent for a bit.  She wanted to see if he would fly into a rage.  Try to break out of the cuffs holding him to the table.  He didn’t.  He was worried.  Stress.  He wasn’t violent.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>“Mr Ren, perhaps we should start from the beginning.  Maybe you would like some coffee first?  If you give me your word you will behave, I can take off those cuffs and let you get a bit more comfortable.”  Risky with someone his size, but he wasn’t showing untoward aggression.  Not to her.  Plutt deserved what he got.</p><p>He nodded and she got up.  She nodded to the glass to let them know to go ahead and get the coffee as she pulled the keys from her pocket and walked over to unfasten the cuffs.  Ren rubbed at his wrists as he sat back. </p><p>“Thank you.”  </p><p>“No trouble.”  One of the officers came in and set cups of coffee down before each of them before leaving.</p><p>Ren stared into his coffee.  He didn’t move to drink it.  </p><p>“Perhaps we should start from the beginning.  You say that you mated about four weeks ago.  For purposes of tracing and tracking mated pairs you have a ninety day window to file it with us, so you’re not in any trouble there, but most usually don’t wait even a month.  They’re at our offices almost as soon as the Omega’s heat is over.  Why the delay?”</p><p>He swallowed.  “Because she... she left.”  It seemed to hurt him to admit it.</p><p>That didn’t make sense.  A mated omega was usually content and happy after mating.  They curled up in their mate’s home and started planning the nursery for the pup.  Matings took place during a heat, almost always unsuppressed and thus almost always resulting in pregnancy.  It didn’t start running the women down and turning them sour until about the fifth or sixth pregnancy in as many years.  “On her own?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Flat voice.  He was trying to keep his emotions in check.  “While I was still asleep.”</p><p>Omegas rarely ran, they used more.... permanent methods of escape.   “Did you hurt her?”</p><p>“No!”  He growled, his temper rising.  “I did not hurt her!  She’s precious!”</p><p>“Why don’t we start from the beginning. What is your mate’s name?”</p><p>Ren’s body relaxed into his chair.  “Rey.  Rey Niima.”</p><p>“Where did you meet her?”</p><p>“The elevator at my office.  She was there for an interview for a position in our engineering department.”</p><p>“New secretary?”</p><p>“Aeronautics engineer.  She’s a graduate of Dantooine.  Top three percent of her class.”’  His lips stretched a bit in a smile. </p><p>Dantooine?  “That school doesn’t accept omegas.  Certainly not in engineering.”  How the hell had an omega gotten into such a program anywhere?</p><p>“They didn’t know.  She was listed as a beta.”</p><p>“She falsified her designation paperwork?”  Damn.  Not unheard of, but usually it was a beta pretending to be an alpha or an omega.  Trying to get a leg up on a job or to entice an alpha they had developed feelings for.  Omegas and alphas didn’t bother.</p><p>“No!”  He shook his head and she saw him tensing again.  “She didn’t!  Not... not knowingly.  You saw that place.  You saw those children.”</p><p>She had.  More than half starved.  Hands, arms and legs bearing scratches and burns from working in harsh conditions no child should be in.  Plutt had been taking kids from desperate parents in trade and using them like slaves until they were old enough to be trouble.  </p><p>“I assigned specialists I could trust to help find her, and hired a few others.  We got her records from the campus medical service.  There were signs of... prolonged malnutrition.  The doctors... they think her development was delayed.  They don’t think she even knew she was omega.”</p><p>That son of a bitch.  If she could get her hands on those files, she’d add it to Plutt’s case.  The bastard wouldn’t see the light of day.  With the high instance of defects and stillbirths in beta pregnancies and the difficulty for female alphas such as her self to even conceive, omegas were precious.  To do something that could seriously impact an omega’s reproductive health was unconscionable. </p><p>The laws both protected and enslaved them, but in this case the DA could use them to compound Plutt’s charges.</p><p>“What happened when you two met?”</p><p>“I was just arriving.  HR is on the fourth floor of the building.  She’d gotten in before me, then I got in to ride up.  We were alone.  In a cramped elevator.  It’s programmed that my floor takes precedence to she had to ride up with me.  I...  she was the best thing I’d ever smelled.  I went feral.  I don’t remember leaving the building, but my driver says I came back down dragging her behind me and snarled at him to take us home.  Later, when my CFO called him trying to find me, he told him what he’d witness and... Hux figured I’d gone into rut and had my assistant clear my calendar.”  He grimaced.  “No one thought to question if the girl with me was even willing.  They just accepted it.  It was assumed she’d missed her interview until someone found the copy of her resume in the elevator and turned it in.”</p><p>Of course they did. He was their boss.  He had the power to hire or fire them.  Doubtless his CFO and legal team thought they could just pay the girl for her silence once his rut was over.</p><p>“I... it lasted five days.  She was... everything.  I remember biting her, claiming her.  I felt... complete.  For the first time in my life everything made sense.  But when I woke up that next day... she was gone.”</p><p>Phasma turned her pen over in her fingers, watching him.  He still hadn’t drank any of his coffee.  He just looked at it, as thought it might hold some answers.  </p><p>Gwen flipped through a few pages and found the printout of a still shot from the entrance of his office building.  A young woman with dark hair smoothed back into a bun and in what was likely her best outfit, purchased for job interviews and probably hung up carefully after each one so it would be ready for the next.  </p><p>She set the pic out and his eyes focused on it immediately. HIs hands moved out of reflex, but he managed to rein himself in and settled for just pulling it a bit closer.</p><p>“Tell me about her.  You had your people looking for her.  What did they find out.”</p><p>His haunted eyes softened as he stared at his mate’s image.  </p><p>“She somehow managed to get a 4.2 GPA in spite of that place and had a near perfect score on her SAT.  She got a scholarship that covered her tuition, but held down two jobs to cover her books and living expenses for her undergrad.  She was accepted into the graduate program as a TA which came with a salary that let her concentrate on her studies and drop one of the jobs.  She kept the one as a barista at Resistance Coffees.  For her masters project she designed a more efficient solar cell that could be included into the rooftops of vehicles to offset the fuel consumption.  It has the potential of improving mileage of an average size SUV to nearly sixty highway under optimum conditions.”</p><p>There was pride in his voice.  </p><p>“We missed her.  The person we had in charge of recruitment at the college level had dismissed her because he has proven to have a prejudice against female engineers.  We should have secured her before she even graduated.  She shouldn’t have had to apply to us.  I’ve corrected that oversight.  She won a prize for her design.  Our prize, actually.  My R&amp;D department bought it from her so she would have had a significant nest egg to live off of while she looked for permanent employment.  My people think... they think finally having enough, to be able to get enough to eat and in the right nutritional amounts as well as less stress now that her studies were concluded... that her body finally caught up with her.”</p><p>He swallowed, his fingers tracing the jawline of the girl in the picture.  “She probably didn’t even know what was happening to her.”</p><p>She heard shame in his voice.  He was aware that he had stepped out of line.  He... understood what he had done.</p><p>Damn.  She might actually like this one.</p><p>Gwen put down her pen and steepled her fingers, looking at him over the tips.  She weighed her thoughts against the man before her before she took in another cleansing breath.</p><p>“Mr. Ren, FSP is charged with not just the protection of children, but domestic violence.  Usually when we’re called in, something is terribly wrong.  I can’t begin to tell you how many entitled alpha assholes I’ve had to pull off their mates because they aren’t worthy of being called alphas.  Fiction likes to say that alphas can’t abuse their mates and that they’re hard wired to protect and treasure their omegas, but too many times they let their anger get away from them.</p><p>“I blame society.  The world tells us alphas that we are supposed to be aggressive and violent.  It chips away at our humanity and if a young alpha isn’t raised right, they might think they can blame all their bad behaviors on their designation.  But I don’t think that’s what happened here.”</p><p>He looked up at her, his brow furrowed.  “I didn’t hurt her. I mean.... I didn’t mean to h....”</p><p>She held up a hand to stop him.  “Those alphas would be snarling and calling her an ‘ungrateful bitch’ and worse.  You’re talking about her accomplishments with pride in your voice.  You’re not scoffing at the idea of an omega being in a STEM field but thinking how your recruitment staff failed to lock her down before she even graduated.  I sit here, talking to you, and I can tell that you are genuinely worried about her and that you are remorseful about how you came to be mated to her.”</p><p>“I should have had more self control.”</p><p>“Yes.  You should have. But you didn’t and now there is a young woman out there that the law says belongs to you whether she wants to or not.”  She wasn’t a complete heartless bitch but she wasn’t going to sugar coat things for him.  “I suspect that once she figured out what had happened, that she had presented as an omega, she saw all her hard work and sacrifice to accomplish what she had falling away from her.  After all, technically a mated omega needs her mate’s permission to hold a job and who ever heard of an alpha who would let his mate have a position that would be such a demand on her time and attention as one in engineering?”</p><p>His jaw clenched but he didn’t blow up.  A good sign.</p><p>“They also say that omegas never run away from their mates.  They’re wrong.  It’s just that they don’t usually run away in the literal sense.  They do it with a bottle of pills, or the exhaust from a car in a closed garage.  Or with a razor blade to their wrists in the bath.  Usually after their sixth or seventh pregnancy in their seventh of eight year of mated life because they’re exhausted and wearing and their mate just won’t fucking listen when they beg for a break.  It’s what society tells us they’re for, after all.  Alphas provide and omegas breed.  But even an omega does better if she has some time between children.  </p><p>“I lost my sister that way, Mr. Ren.  Her two eldest children found her in the bloody water of her bath with only a month left on her seventh pregnancy.” And it had been all she could do not to kill that son of a bitch alpha she’d been mated to.</p><p>He swallowed.  “I... I’m sorry.  I didn’t know... I’ve never heard that.”</p><p>“They don’t call it that.  Officially they classify it as a higher risk of maternal death if the pregnancies are too frequent.  They don’t publicly acknowledge why it’s a greater risk.  I guess there are people in power who don’t want to foster any ‘omega rights’ talk if they can avoid it.”</p><p>“You sound bitter about that.”</p><p>“Because I am.  Maybe it’s because of my sister.  Maybe it’s because my mother celebrated when I presented as an alpha and wept when she proved to be an omega, and admitted to us both she’d been relieved when our father died because she was finally free.  Or maybe it’s because I’m a woman.  Who knows.”</p><p>“Why tell me this?”</p><p>“Because she can’t stay hidden forever, your Rey.  If she didn’t know she was about to go into heat, she didn’t know to do anything to prevent conception.  She’ll turn up pregnant and in need of health care.  If she didn’t’ conceive, she’ll go into another heat and we can only hope we find her before some random alpha does.  Either way, she’ll be found and the law says we have to give her back to you when she is.  My hope is that you’ll remember how proud you feel of her accomplishments and remember what she’s done to get them.”</p><p>The door flung open and a pale man with flame red hair barged in with another man with dark hair on his heels.  The alpha musk was palpable.  “Ren! Dpn’t say another word!”</p><p>The dark haired man stepped forward.  “Detective, I’m Alex Pryde, Mr. Ren’s legal counsel.  I will make filing a motion immediately to exclude anything that has been said here today.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and stood up.  Both men took a half step back.  <i>Yes, I am a woman, and I’m every bit as big and bad as either of you.</i></p><p>“Control yourselves, gentlemen.  We’re done here at any rate.  For the record, my recommendation to the district attorney will be that Mr. Ren is clearly suffering from separation sickness from being distanced from his mate prematurely.  Feel free to get your own experts to confirm it, but I suspect they will agree that he cannot be held responsible for his actions.  That, coupled with the evidence we have and continue to gather on Unkar Plutt, and I’m sure you’ll be able to make all of this just... go away.”</p><p>She gave a farewell nod to Ren before leaving them to their discussions. Doubtless the lawyer will be gently scolding him for not calling them in sooner.</p><p>She wasn’t overly concerned with Kylo Ren and his physical attack on Unkar Plutt.  She wasn’t lying about the separation sickness.  The man reeked of it.  Pryde would no doubt hire those specialists just to be sure of their legal standing, so he would get the mental and medical help he needed.  The man had to pull himself together.  He’d be of no use to his mate in his current state.</p><p>She caught an elevator down and leaned against the back wall as she opened the file and looked at the other photo she had of Rey Niima, now legally Rey Ren.  A pretty girl who somehow survived hell to make something of herself.  She didn’t think she knew of the other children.  The gap in ages indicated that Plutt started taking in more after she’d escaped his clutches for college.  He likely found her so useful he’d sought to repeat the process and to have more than one, but the ones he had been able to get seemed to be those of betas.  They were weaker.  Less vibrant.  Less likely to thrive as Rey had been.</p><p>She shuddered to think what he would have done had he known the girl was an omega.  He could have gotten a fortune selling her to the highest bidder.  A lot of wealthy alpha assholes would pay for a young, nubile omega to rut.</p><p>She’s survived hell and had her whole life before her, then this had happened.  No wonder the poor dear had bolted.  The girl was probably holed up somewhere, trying to remain unseen with images of a feral alpha beating down the door to get to her.</p><p>“Lucky for you, you just might have stumbled across one of the good ones.”  Gwen smiled sadly at the photo.  “I’m sorry we have to turn you in when we find you, but I think he may actually do right by you, kiddo.  Can’t wait to meet you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen needed a drink.</p><p>Hell, she needed a whole fucking distillery.</p><p>“Look on the bright side.”</p><p>She lifted her head from her hands and glared at Finn.  “And what, pray tell, is the damn bright side?”</p><p>“You didn’t hit or shoot the asshole.  No grilling in front of IA for this one.”</p><p>“I should have.”</p><p>He nodded.  “And I would have helped you hide the body.”  He finished his version of the report.  “At least he won’t be putting his hands on her anymore.”</p><p>“Yeah, but how long will it take her to recover?”</p><p>She really wanted that fucking drink.  She wanted to get black out drunk and try to get the images of the broken girl in the bed.  The doctors may or may not be able to put her back together.  The fucker had knotted her even knowing she was a beta.  She hadn’t been built to take it.</p><p>So much blood.</p><p>She was six-fucking-teen!</p><p>She really should have shot the fucker.</p><p>With a sigh she threw herself back in her chair and started shutting her system down.  She didn’t give a fuck if she had an hour left on her shift. She needed that drink.</p><p>The Fates being the cruel bitches they were, her phone rang.  </p><p>She growled and picked it up with a snarl.  “Phasma!”</p><p>“Detective Phasma?” The voice was female and professional.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“This is Dr. Amilyn Holdo with Tatooine General.  Your name came up when I was filling the report on the FSP database in connection with a Jane Doe patient who came through my maternity ward.”</p><p>Tatooine was three provinces over.  Mostly desert and sparsely populated but there were one or two decent sized settlements and a state of the art hospital.  What case did she have out there?</p><p>She grabbed a pen and a pad.  “I’m listening.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>~***~</p>
</div>First Order’s building was a spire of silvered glass and steel.  It was like a tower of mirrors and she might get a nosebleed just looking up at it.<p>She made her way inside and took the elevator to the top floor.  There were four people already there with her.  Just as Ren had told her during their interview, the elevator went all the way to the top first, ignoring the lower floors already pressed.  It let her out in a small antechamber with a desk that would normally host a secretary or assistant but was already empty given that it was almost seven at night.  The doors to the penthouse office were open and she could hear masculine voices inside.</p><p>They knew she was coming, so she strolled on in.</p><p>Ren looked better than when last she saw him.  He’d clearly gotten that much needed help.  His cheeks were no longer sunken and he looked as though he’d been getting enough sleep. He looked put together and in charge.  </p><p>The two men with him watched her as though she were a poisonous viper.  </p><p>Kylo stood up.  “Detective.  I was surprised to get your message.”</p><p>“I am still the one assigned to your case, Mr. Ren.”  She remembered the brunette now.  That was the lawyer.  “Mr.... Pryde, if I recall correctly?”</p><p>“That is correct.”</p><p>Ren nodded.  “That’s right.  You weren’t properly introduce before.  Pryde you know.  And this is Armitage Hux, our CFO.”</p><p>“Good evening, gentlemen.”  She looked back to Ren.  “I’m here because there has been a development.”</p><p>Hux squared his shoulders.  “We have heard about the incident involving Plutt.”</p><p>What?  Oh, right.  Him.  “Plutt was shived by another inmate who took offense to the six counts of child murder he was convicted on.  Not that much of a loss overall.  Ren was never a potential suspect in that.”  She waved it off.  Good riddance as far as she was concerned.</p><p>“I’m here because of Rey.”</p><p>Ren went very still.  “You found her?”</p><p>“Not... exactly.”  She took out her phone, pulled up her email client and sent the message and file she had already prepped in anticipation of this meeting.  Ren’s own phone chimed. She’d held on to his personal email after their initial meeting.</p><p>“I received a call from Dr. Holdo, head a Obstetrics, Maternity and Neonatology at Tatooine General in Mos Eisley.  Two days ago a young woman presented to the hospital in labor.  She was far enough along that they barely had enough time to get her into a birthing suite for delivery.”</p><p>Ren grabbed his phone and pulled up the email.  She’d included two screen shots.  One was a still taken from the hospital security camera showing Rey, heavily pregnant and clearly in discomfort.  The other was an image of a note on the complimentary hospital stationery supplied to every room.  </p><p>“The delivery of a healthy male child was successful.  Nine pounds and three ounces.  All tests have come back and no difficulties or defects have been identified.  Unfortunately they didn’t have time to do a proper intake before delivery and when they sent someone in there to get one the next day after she’d had time to rest, she was gone.  All she left was that note.”</p><p>The note said the child’s father was Kylo Ren, the addresses for his personal residence and his office and the phone number to the First Order HR department, likely the one she had from when she’d applied for a job.  </p><p>Hux spun away from the side of Ren’s desk, phone to his ear.  “Mitaka, bring the car around and call Dameron.  Tell him to get the jet prepped and a flight plan filed for Mos Eisley.  I want him ready to go within the hour.”</p><p>Ren swallowed.  “Why did they contact you?”</p><p>“You are a wealthy and well known man, Mr. Ren.  They aren’t going to just assume that you fathered the child on a Jane Doe’s say so.  And any apparent case of child abandonment has to be reported to FSP.  Especially when the mother is an omega.  That’s usually an indication of more serious problems.  Your name being involved flagged the file I have on you and advised any contact to come to me.”</p><p>Pryde bristled.  “You have a file open on him in your database for anyone to find?”</p><p>Gwen arched a brow at him.  “His mate is missing.  She’s a young woman on her own and we knew the chances of her being pregnant were high.  That makes her an ‘endangered omega’.  It’s my job to take any steps necessary to try to find her and bring her home to safety.”</p><p>He went to protest again.</p><p>“Pryde!  She’s doing her damn job!”  He was doing better, but he was still an alpha worried for his mate.  Ren looked back to her.  “We can be there by midnight.  Can we ask the doctor to meet us?”</p><p>“I’m sure she would if we asked, but I would recommend waiting until morning.”  She held up a hand to forestall him when he looked about ready to argue.  “You can’t just walk in there and demand your son be handed over.  We still must run a paternity test to confirm he is yours.  We all know the test will be positive, but legally speaking it still must be done.”</p><p>The lawyer grimaced.  “She does have us there.  The hospital will not take the risk of just handing over a child without first confirming parentage. We could push to get the doctor and the lab techs in at that hours, but they’ll likely jerk us around out of spite for doing so.”</p><p>Hux finished with his phone.  “I’ve secured rooms at The Chamberlain.  It’s the best hotel that I could locate close to the hospital in such a short time.  They are expecting us.  Should we all take a breather and go to our residences to pack a few days bags or do you want to deal with it there.”</p><p>Phasma shrugged.  “I’ve got my go bag.  I just need to call my wife and let her know.”  She would not be left behind.  </p><p>“I figured you would be prepared, Detective.  I’ve included you in the reservations.”</p><p>She’d deal with IA over it later.  They’d bitch about it looking like a bribe, but she wasn’t going to argue with three other alphas, one of which would be in a heightened stress level given the situation.  And the less time she wasted bitching about insignificant details, the faster she might be able to find Rey before things got further out of control.</p><p>Ren called his personal assistant on the way to the airport.  The young man who kept his schedule going resided in a house on his employer’s estate and was able to put together a bag and meet them at the plane.  Dameron proved to be an attractive alpha who had been hired as the company’s personal pilot after his run in the military.  He was easy going and accepted her presence without batting an eye.  Female alphas were rare and most of those that existed did a stint in the military.  She’d done so as well and found her niche in the police force.  Unlike the corporate sharks in their Armani suits, he had been taught to accept and even appreciate the existence of someone like her.  </p><p>Terri would love this guy.  He wasn’t mated.  Maybe when all this mess was over they could invite him over for drinks.</p><p>The jet was fast and they were in Mos Eisley a little after eleven. Ren clearly wanted to go to the hospital, but Hux managed to convince him that they had their appointments already arranged and hospital security would not want to let him onto the maternity floor.  When Kylo bared his teeth at him, he calmly stated that if he barged in there throwing his weight and money around, it would not endear him to the head of the department who, ultimately, had final say in regards to the health and disposition of his son without a fight in family court.</p><p>Eventually they got him to agree to go to the hotel instead.  Gwen doubted he would sleep much.  She suspected he’d be pacing the floor of his suite the entire night.</p><p>The departed to their rooms.  Hers was next door to Dameron’s.  Before she could open the door, he’d bridged the space in a few steps.  “Did I hear right up there?  You found her?”</p><p>“I can’t discuss an open case.”</p><p>The pilot sighed.  “Damn, I hope you did find her.  He’s been a fucking mess. He’s better than he was, but he’s still a wreck.”</p><p>She turned and look at him.  “You’re his friend as well as his pilot?”</p><p>The man shrugged.  “We practically grew up together.  I knew him before he was Kylo Ren.”</p><p>She’d done a deep dive into Ren.  He’d changed the name legally when he’d struck out on his own.  It wasn’t unheard of.  Some alphas from prominent, wealthy families leaned on that established wealth and position to make their way.  Others, the ones who wanted to prove they could do it on their own, would distance themselves from their families.  They’d even go so far as to change their names so that they wouldn’t be easily connected to their roots and thus risk their own accomplishments being eclipsed by legacy.  It rarely signaled actual estrangement.  Instinct just drove them to prove how worthy they were.  </p><p>She did find some evidence of estrangement in Ren’s case, but he also still kept in contact with his parents.  There was some unpleasantness involving his mother’s twin brother, but the family had apparently chosen to ignore it.  She hadn’t been able to uncover the full story, but no charges had ever been pressed and something told her it wasn’t anything of a sexual component.  It could have been simply a pissing match between alphas.  It happened a lot.</p><p>“I like to think that Ren’s case will work out in the end, even if we’re not getting everything we want now.  Your boss seems like a decent sort.”</p><p>“He is.  A little gruff at times.  Okay, a lot gruff.  Hell of a temper even on his best days but he’s not wholly unreasonable.  He just gives everything he’s got and expects all of us to do the same.  A lot of people puss out, but the ones still here are the best.”</p><p>That was putting it mildly.  The more negative reviews of the man called him a ‘tyrant’ and worse, but First Order was one of the premier tech companies in the world and their quality was second to none.  From aircraft to automobiles to developing space worthy vehicles with an eye towards commercial applications, they were a powerhouse.</p><p>It was little wonder Ren had seemed so proud of his mate’s accomplishments.  It was as though she’d been custom made for him.</p><p>Poe looked about ready to say something else when his phone chimed.  He glanced down at it.  “That’s him.  He wants to see me. Probably wants someone to talk to and keep him grounded.  He’ll fill me in.”  With a charming smile he walked away, leaving her to settle in and call Terri to let her know they landed safely.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~***~</p>
</div>The wide window on the Maternity ward was thick and reinforced and even visitors had to have ID bracelets to let them through the doors.  The ones on the infants would not allow them to be taken off the floor without triggering an alarm unless whoever was with them had the matching band.  Horror stories of babies abducted from hospitals over the years had resulted in tighter and tighter security.  <p>Ren had already given his blood sample and was hovering at the window, staring in at the baby boy in the crib with ‘REN’ printed on the sticker affixed to the end.  Nine pounds of baby was a lot of newborn.  How had the poor girl managed it?</p><p>“Ben?  Little Benny Solo?”</p><p>Ren jumped slightly.  Phasma turned to face the voice.  She’d seen that name in her research, meaning the speaker knew Ren from his youth.  An elegant looking woman with a white lab coat and lilac colored hair was walking towards them.  She smiled brightly and held her arms out.  </p><p>“It is you!  Sweetheart!  I haven’t seen you in years.”  She hugged him without hesitation, though Ren had to bend down to return it.  He looked like he’d been smacked up side of his head with a bat. </p><p>“Aunt Ami?  I’m sorry, I didn’t put ‘Holdo’ together with you.  I didn’t know you were at this hospital.”</p><p>Dr. Holdo stepped back.  “They offered me control of the whole shebang when it came to Obstetrics and Maternity.  How could I resist?  I didn’t know you were coming in?”</p><p>Ren seemed to relax somewhat.  “You called the detective.  If I’d known you were the Dr. Holdo in charge, I would have insisted on coming in when we landed.”  He shot Hux a glare.  </p><p>“Called the...?”  She looked from him to the infant.  “Is he... oh, Ben!”  She hugged him again.  “I didn’t know it was you.  We need to draw blood to make the confirmation.”</p><p>“They already did.  The tech took off with it a while ago.”</p><p>“Good.  That’s good.”  Phasma watched with no small amount of bemusement as this highly skilled and educated woman reached up to smooth Kylo Ren, the Terror of the Boardroom’s, hair as though she was soothing a toddler.  “I’ll go check on their progress.  How likely do you think it is that the child is yours?”</p><p>Ren looked back to the babe in question.  “Highly likely.”</p><p>“I see.”  She waved through the glass to get the head nurse’s attention.  The woman came through the room to open the security door to their left.  “Start getting him scrubbed and gowned.  I’m going to go check the lab results.  Once we have confirmation, I want him ready to hold his son.”</p><p>Holdo moved, likely to make her way to the lab.  Gwen followed her.  “Dr. Holdo, I’m Detective Phasma.  We spoke over the phone.”</p><p>“Oh, yes.  Sorry.  I’m not usually so rude.  I’m afraid seeing Ben again after so long has thrown me.  Well, it’s not Ben anymore is it.  What did Leia say he’d changed his name to?”</p><p>“Kylo Ren.”</p><p>Holdo let out a long, slow whistle.  “Damn.  She’d said he’d done well for himself.  Looks like she undersold it.  Or I’ve had my head buried in my work so deeply I missed it.” A frown creased her brow.  “Then I don’t understand how this happened. Did they have a fight?”</p><p>“We’re dealing with a late presentation.”</p><p>“How late?”</p><p>“As far as we’ve been able to determine, the mother made it through graduate school thinking she’s a beta.  Indications are that this was her first heat.”</p><p>Holdo took the file when Phasma offered it and flipped it open.  “That would make her in her early twenties at the earliest.  If she thought she was a beta, then she’s likely had no designation specific education.”  Since her that first interview with Ren she had managed to gather quite the file.  It included the medical records form the university’s health department.  Holdo would understand more of what was in there than she did.  “They’ve noted indicators of long term malnutrition as well as some signs of mental and emotional trauma for which they recommended therapy.”</p><p>“That would fit.  The person who raised her was a brute.  I got this case when Mr Ren assaulted the man trying to find her.  When the police got on the scene, they found three other children the man had been using as slave labor and uncovered the graves of others.  I’ve no doubt that if she’d presented while in his care he would have auctioned her off.”</p><p>“Studies have shown that Omega biology reacts negatively if the woman doesn’t feel safe.”  The doctor shook her head as she flipped through the medical records again.  “If she was delayed that long, it’s surprising she managed to conceive the first heat.  I would expect fertility difficulties in a patient like this.”</p><p>“She’s a survivor.”  She’d have to be to live through what she had.  “At any rate, Mr. Ren is more than able to beat himself up over his actions that lead to this predicament.  My concern is the girl.”</p><p>“So is mine.”  They reached a pair of desks where two nurses were busy entering entering notes into the database.  “Mary, get hold of Dr. Roust and tell him I want to speak to him about the Jane Doe.”  She turned back to Phasma.  “I wasn’t the one who delivered the child.  That was Roust.  Still, the girl delivered a nine pound baby fewer than four days ago.  I don’t know how she managed to slip out of here without anyone noticing, and I don’t like it.  Even self separation from a cub can be detrimental to an omega’s mental and emotional health, as well as physical health.  It’s a hold over from a more primitive time.  After a month or two of not nursing, it can trigger an early heat as the body tries again to replace what it assumes is a stillborn child.”</p><p>And she’d be alone.  Vulnerable.  “I’ll need to update the local team about that.”</p><p>“We would have already sent them what information we could to them.  We didn’t have the information about late presentation, though.  That could change things.  You said she was a victim of abuse?”  Phasma gave a Shepard nod.  “Then she’ll either hide or run.  I doubt she’ll be up to running very much, not after four days.  Full recovery from a vaginal delivery can take weeks.  We would have kept her here for a minimum of 48 hours.  I don’t care how much of a fighter she is, that girl is not going to just get up and take off.”</p><p>“So she’ll be in town, still.”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>~***~</p>
</div>Hux had let her take their hired car to the local FSP building.  After spending an hour with the Alpha/Beta pair on the case in Mos Eisley she wanted to beat someone to a pulp.  Preferably that idiot alpha, Detective Foley.  <p>
  <i>”Calm down, Babe.  You know how those knot brains are.  You’ve had to work with them long enough.”</i>
</p><p>“You should have seen him, Terri. That fucking ass talked like she’s some coked out slattern and not someone who lived through hell!  How does someone like that even get a job with FSP?  We should not have someone completely lacking in empathy working with families.”</p><p>
  <i>”I agree, but there’s not anything you can do about it.  We can only hope you get lucky and find the girl first.  How’s the baby?”</i>
</p><p>“Absolutely adorable.  Massive.  It’s like she pushed out a toddler, not a new born.”</p><p>Her wife’s laugh relaxed her a bit. <i>”And Ren?  How’s daddy doing?”</i></p><p>“He was still waiting for the confirmation from the lab.  They had him all scrubbed up and in a sterile apron.  He looked pretty goofy, actually.  He’s kind of a big, hulking brute looking sort.  He’s handsome in a five thousand dollar suit, but dolled up like that he was rather comical.”</p><p>
  <i>”Oh, tell me you got a pic.”</i>
</p><p>“I’ll see if I can snap one when I get back.  I don’t think he’ll be letting go of that kid any time soon.”</p><p>
  <i>”Probably not.  You feeling better?”</i>
</p><p>Gwen dug into the pocket of her suit coat and pulled out a sleek, black credit card.  “Getting there.  I think I’m going to indulge in a little retail therapy.”</p><p>
  <i>”You?  Shopping?  Who are you and what did you do with my wife?”</i>
</p><p>“Oh, this is special shopping.  I nicked Ren’s credit card when he wasn’t looking.  I doubt he’s remembered to get anything he’s going to need, like a carrier or toys.  I think I’ll hit the local baby stores and make sure he’s all kitted out.</p><p>
  <i>”Oh, well now I’m just jealous.  Makes me think about us getting a kid all the more.”</i>
</p><p>“Yeah.  I‘ve been thinking about that, too.  Speaking of which, I met someone you might find interesting....”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen’s second trip to Mos Eisley did not include a cushy private jet.  </p><p>Thankfully Finn took over driving at their last stop.</p><p>“Did you tell Ren?”</p><p>She grunted.  “I thought it best to make sure it was really her before doing that.  Besides, he’s busy trying to run a Fortune 500 company and taking care of an infant.  We’ll do this by the book until such time as that’s no longer sensible.”  By the book meant interviewing the omega first.  To make sure she wasn’t a victim of abuse.</p><p>“You seen the kid since they brought him back?”</p><p>“Last weekend on my routine follow up.  Kids putting on weight like mad.  He hired a nanny to watch over him while he’s at work.”</p><p>“His mother would be better.”</p><p>She gave another grunt.</p><p>Finn’s thumbs rubbed the steering wheel as he drove.  “You think he’ll treat her right?  Ren?”</p><p>“I think so.  When I interviewed him he seemed to understand what he’d done.”</p><p>“Doesn’t change that she’s stuck with a man she didn’t know until he drug her home and pinned her to his bed.”</p><p>No.  No it didn’t.  “You can’t change the world all at once, Finn.  You have to do it one step at a time.”</p><p>“True.”  They drove a few minutes in silence.  “How’s your niece?”</p><p>“Freaking out.  Not as bad as her father, though.”</p><p>“That asshole finally thinking straight?”</p><p>“He finally admits that he pushed his mate to suicide by knocking her up every year.  He’s at least acknowledging that his daughter’s facing the same risk.  Don’t know how much good it will do her, though.”</p><p>“One step at a time, Gwen.”</p><p>She made a face at him and finished the rest of her coffee.  </p><p>“What did the doc say?”</p><p>“She got lucky.  A beta found her and called emergency services.  They got her into the crisis wing of the hospital in time and sedated her to ride out her heat.  Dr. Holdo kept her ID under wraps for us.”</p><p>“Good.  That’s good.”  Finn took the exit to Mos Eisley and they fell silent until they got to the hospital.  This time of day they had to park in the back forty and hike in.  With the heat of the day, both were damp with sweat when they got to the blessed air conditioning and made their way to the appropriate floor.</p><p>Holdo had put her in a private suite because “Ben/Kylo/Whatever can afford it” and the two knot brains assigned to the case in Mos Eisley were waiting outside her room for them.  Foley sniffed out of reflex and scowled.  Not at her, but at her partner.  She’d asked to be paired up with Finn specifically because he was a male omega.  If male alphas felt uncomfortable around her, they <i>hated</i> being around Finn.  The instinctive drive to protect an omega always pricked at their machismo and made them uncomfortable with their sexuality.  She loved it.  </p><p>He was also mated to a very sweet beta named Rose who was a fierce and territorial over her husband as any alpha would be.</p><p>Foley stood up, hooking his thumbs in his belt like a douche.  “We found your runaway.”</p><p>“Strange, I heard a neighbor found her.”</p><p>“Whatever.”  He jerked his head towards the door.  “She’s in there.  Don’t see what all the fuss is about.  Scrawny looking thing.”</p><p><i>Do not hit the asshole.  Do not hit the asshole.  I can’t afford another suspension.</i> “Then you clearly didn’t read the file.  It’s a miracle the girl got out of childhood alive.”  Gwen opened the door and held it, staring Foley down and letting Finn go in first.  </p><p>The next thing she heard was her partner’s outraged voice.  “Aww, what the fuck?!  Get those damn things off her!”  She peeked in and saw that the detectives had used their handcuffs on Rey, each arm shackled to the bed frame.</p><p>She growled and glared back at the other detective.  “That was wholly unnecessary.”</p><p>“The bitch is a run away!  She slipped out the last time she was here.”</p><p><i>Okay, maybe I can afford one more suspension.</i> “Even if that were the case, I believe the standard procedure is just one cuff.  Get.  Them.  Off.”</p><p>“You sign for her, first.  We’re not gonna be on the hook if she runs again.”</p><p>“Fine.”  She all but ripped the paperwork from his hand and signed.  That done, she shoved it back into his chest and watched Foley like a hawk as he stomped into the room.  </p><p>Rey shied away as much as she could.  Finn patted her shoulder and spoke softly to her as the cuffs were removed.  </p><p>“I’m Detective Finn Trooper.  That’s my partner, Detective Phasma.  She caught your case when you went missing.”  Foley let out a derisive snort which Finn ignored as Rey rubbed her wrists where the cuffs had been on them a bit too tight.  “Well, she caught it after your mate beat the shit out of Plutt.”</p><p>That got her attention.  She blinked, eyes wide.  “Plutt?  How... how did he even find out about him?”</p><p>“He’s got money and people.  Hell, they probably did the job better than we could.”</p><p>“Finn.”  She shook her head, though she was smiling.  With a jerk of her head she gave Foley and his shadow the heave ho and waited until the door shut behind them.  </p><p>She pulled up a chair beside her.  “I was called in because Mr. Ren attacked Unkar Plutt.  He’d chased the man down hoping he might have some idea of where you could have gone and didn’t take to well to what he found there.”</p><p>Rey frowned, clearly confused.  “I ran away from there just before I turned seventeen.  I don’t think he even looked for me.  I was getting too big to fit into the smaller places in the junk yard.”</p><p>“I’ve no doubt he didn’t look for you.  He did replace you, though.  Got them the same way he got you. Desperate, stupid people willing to sell their kids for a few hundred bucks.”  The girl flinched at the reminder.  “Difference is, the other kids weren’t as strong as you.  Was he cooking drugs when he had you?”</p><p>Rey’s eyes went wide.  “No.  He just ran the junk yard.  My job was to pull parts from the old wrecks that were trashed and twisted too much for anyone larger to get into.  Clean up what I found.  When I got older he taught me how to do repairs so he could sell the refurbished parts.  I’m pretty sure some of what he did was illegal, but not drugs.”</p><p>“Yeah, well that changed after you got away.  And the ones after you weren’t as easy.  We found the bodies of six children on the property and the three living ones your mate found were just barely hanging on.  Mr. Ren didn’t take too kindly to the thought you might have suffered the same.”</p><p>The girl looked as though she was going to be sick.  “I... he hit me.  Didn’t feed me if I didn’t find anything valuable enough.  He never... no... there were times I was afraid he’d kill me.  That’s why I finally got the guts to run away.”</p><p>Finn held her hand, patting it gently.  He was always better at the sensitive stuff.  “You did the smart thing.  How’d you survive?”</p><p>“Holed up in an abandoned house in my school district.  Made sure to get to school as soon as the doors opened and used the showers in the girls’ locker room.  I was already on the free lunch and breakfast program so I had food during the week.  Gathered up aluminum cans and such to cash in for recycling before finding a part time job at a second hand store to save up money for my application fees for college.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you reach out to FSP?”</p><p>“I... wasn’t in the system.  I found my birth certificate in Plutt’s things, stole it before I ran, but it was all I had.  I wasn’t born here.  I don’t know if I’m even legal.  And Plutt... he always said he had connections. That if I ever told anyone he’d make sure I just.... disappeared.”</p><p>Fear and intimidation.  </p><p>With a jerk she pulled her and away from Finn’s and balled her fists against her eyes.  “I hate this!  I <i>hate</i> this!  I didn’t used to be like this!  Everything’s so... muddled!  I cry for no reason!  My thoughts are all jumbled up!  It’s like I’m someone else!  <i>Something</i> else!”</p><p>The heart monitor started going crazy, her heart rate and blood pressure escalating.  The door opened quickly allowing in the floor nurse.  “Please back away from the patient.”  She made her way to Rey’s side, quickly checking everything.  “Do you want me to speak to the doctor about a sedative?”</p><p>“No.”  She shook her head quickly.  “I’ll be good.  I don’t need one.”</p><p>The nurse looked less than convinced.  She looked at the two detectives with a steely gaze.  “If you continue to upset her, you’ll be asked to leave.”</p><p>Gwen nodded.  “We’ll do our best, but we are trying to finish an investigation here.”</p><p>The nurse seemed less than impressed with facing down an alpha.  She’d have to be firm working the Omega Crisis ward.  Pushy alphas almost always tried to force their way and it was her job to protect the patients.   Still left, but clearly not happy about it.</p><p>Finn took Rey’s hand again. “It’s okay.  You’re screwed up.  That’s to be expected.  You had no indication of being an omega growing up?”</p><p>“No.  Nothing.  I mean, there were glands, but they were dormant, and betas can have those, too.”</p><p>“So you didn’t have to go through all this craziness during your teenage years like the rest of us.  Your body is just catching up with you. That’s all.  Ask your doctor.  I bet they’ll tell you it’ll all even out in time.”</p><p>“They said that they were surprised I even...”. She trailed off, her free hand fisting her bedsheet.  “How... how is he?  Is he okay?”</p><p>She seemed almost afraid to ask.  Gwen nodded.  “He’s healthy and thriving.  Your mate named him Anakin.  That was Ren’s grandfather’s name. “</p><p>The tears started to flow again.  “I always said I wouldn’t throw my kid away, not like my parents did... and the first thing I did....”</p><p>“Hey,” Finn snatched some tissues and blotted her tears away, “you didn’t throw him away.  You made sure they knew where to find his father so he’d be safe.  Ain’t every kid who gets raised like a prince.  You know my partner nicked his credit card and went on a shopping spree to make sure he had everything he needed.”</p><p>Phasma chuckled.  “I don’t know what was funnier; Ren’s realization that he hadn’t even thought to get so much as a baby carrier or that Hux person’s face when he refused to press charges for me doing it.”</p><p>They gave her some time to calm down.  It took about six tissues.</p><p>Gwen leaned forward.  “Rey, I have Ren’s side of what happened the day you met.  But we need to hear yours.  Can you walk us through that day?”</p><p>She nodded.  “I had an interview with the engineering department at First Order.  They’d bought my solar cell design from my masters project, so I thought maybe I’d have good luck there.”</p><p>“How were you feeling that day?”</p><p>“Off.  I had been for a few days.  Achy.  A bit feverish. And like my skin was too tight.  I thought I was coming down with something.”</p><p>“Did no one mention your scent or ask about it?”</p><p>She shook her head.  “No.  I live...lived alone.  Just a one room place behind the coffee shop I worked.  The money I got from the solar cell design was enough that I could concentrate on the job hunt so I was paid up for the next three months.”</p><p>“All right.  So you went to First Order for your job interview.  How did you get there?”</p><p>“I took an Uber.”</p><p>The driver must have been a beta.  Damn, but she got lucky.  Going into heat and out on her own.  Any number of things could have happened to her. </p><p>“Did you have any trouble between your apartment and the building?”</p><p>“No.  Everything seemed normal.  HR was on the fourth floor so I got in, but instead of stopping on the right floor, the elevator went all the way to the top. I guess he’d called for it first.”</p><p>“The elevators that go to his floor are programmed to put that floor before all others.”</p><p>“Oh.”  She seemed to roll that over in her thoughts.  “Well that’s rather arrogant and pushy.”</p><p>Finn bit his lips to keep from laughing.  Gwen let out a single snort.  “That’s a male alpha.  Especially one with his pedigree.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>That was surprising.  “Did you not do any research on him?”</p><p>“I know he’s wealthy.  I know First Order is the premier firm for aerospace tech, which is why I wanted to get my foot in the door there.  I was more interested in the company than the man.”</p><p>Oh, this was too precious.  “Alpha females like myself have a hard time conceiving.  Most of us don’t manage it at all.  Leia Organa-Solo did manage it at least once, with her very alpha mate.  Kylo Ren, born Ben Solo, is what you might call an Uber Alpha.”</p><p>Rey looked confused.  “Solo?  As in the Senator?”</p><p>“His mother.”</p><p>“But... why doesn’t he use his birth name?”</p><p>“Some alphas will lean on daddy’s money and reputation to make their way.  Others want to prove they can do it on their own.  Ren is the latter.  Everything he’s built he’s done on his own.  Quite frankly, I’m surprised your mother-in-law isn’t already here. Dr. Holdo is your mate’s god mother.”</p><p>A groan came from somewhere deep inside the girl.  “Is there anywhere he <i>isn’t</i>?”</p><p>Finn poured her a cup of water form a nearby pitcher and encouraged her to take a few sips.  It would allow her to gather her thoughts again.</p><p>“Now, back to the elevator.  What happened?”</p><p>“He scared the crap out of me is what happened!  And... I.... I can’t explain it.  It was like suddenly there wasn’t enough air but there was also too much.  Everything smelled like... wood smoke and amber.  And delicious.  He was staring at me and... then he growled... and next I knew he’d stopped the elevator band had me pinned against the wall, kissing me.”</p><p>“Did he say anything?”</p><p>“Nothing coherent.  Just a lot of growls.  And... I wanted to get away, but I also... didn’t.”  She shook her head.  “I didn’t know what was going on or what to do about it.”</p><p>Of course she hadn’t.  “Go on.”</p><p>“I.. eventually he said something like ‘not here’, I think that’s what he said, and punched the button to start the elevator again.  Went straight down to the parking garage.  I remember trying to ask him what he was doing.  I think I tried to pull away but he kept walking.  We got to his car and he just snarled at his driver.  Just said ‘home’ like it was a command and pulled me in the back seat with him.  I remember him tearing my skirt and being upset about it because I’d spent a lot of money on it.  But every time I tried to protest or say anything or yell anything he just kissed me again.”</p><p>“Did he say anything during the drive?  Did the driver?”</p><p>“Hardly anything he said was coherent.  And the driver said nothing.  He just put the privacy screen up, like that sort of thing happened all the time.”  She looked like she was going to start tearing up again.  Finn encouraged her to drink a bit more water.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he told her, “You’re doing great.”</p><p>“What happened when you got to his residence?”</p><p>“He carried me inside and there was... sex.  A lot and lot of sex.  I...I didn’t have time for boys when I was at school.  I was either working or studying.  When Plutt’s skeevy friends were over I made sure to lock myself in my room with a claw hammer, just in case one of them got ideas or he decided to make money off me or something.  I’d never done... that.”</p><p>“And when did he bite you?”</p><p>Her hand drifted up to her mating gland, fingers rubbing the scar there.  “The first night.  I think the first truly coherent word I heard him say was ‘omega’ right before he bit down.  I... couldn’t make any sense of it.  I was a beta.  I was always a beta!”</p><p>The sensors started going up again.  This time, however, Dr. Holdo was the one who came through.  “Detectives, glad to see the sensible team has arrived.  I was getting dangerously close to drugging those two idiots who were here before.”  She gently ushered Finn aside and knelt over Rey.  “Deep breaths, Sweetheart.  You’re safe here.”</p><p>Finn exchanged a look with Gwen that silently let her know he thought this girl was seriously fucked up. She gave a slight nod in answer.  “How soon can she be discharged?”</p><p>Holdo didn’t even look her way when she answered.  “Not before I’ve had a nice long talk with Rey about the birds and the bees.  I’d appreciate it if you held off reporting this little update to her mate.  I adore the boy but he’s not my patient.”</p><p>“We shall defer to your professional opinion as long as possible, but the law is clear in this matter.”  She saw Rey shudder and wanted to punch herself for saying it so bluntly.</p><p>“I am well aware of that.”  Holdo looked over her shoulder to her, her gaze cold.  “I’m also fairly sure you know the ugly side of that law.  Let’s be thankful that Leia raised that boy right.”</p><p>Rey gave a snort.  “Right?  He dragged me out of his office building and carried me off to a sex marathon without even asking my name!”</p><p>Holdo sighed.  “Yes, he did admit he went feral when he came across you.  That can happen in cases of high compatibility.  I suspect your reaction to him wasn’t as strong because you’re body is still trying to sort itself out after your neglected upbringing.  It should all even out with time.  That you were able to conceive on your first heat is a good sign that you should make a full recovery.”</p><p>“So that’s it?  Years of working and studying and it’s all for nothing?  I’m reduced to damn brood mare?!”  She was tearing up again.</p><p>Gwen couldn’t stand it.  “I doubt that.”  The girl looked at her, trying her best not to burst into sobs again.  “I did the interview with Ren when he was hauled in for attacking Plutt.  His people had researched all they could about you.  He knows of your education.  Knows the solar cell design was yours and said how much use it could be. He was genuinely proud of it.  Of you.  That was <i>after</i> he mated you.”</p><p>“So?  You think it will matter now?”</p><p>“I think he didn’t get to where he is today by wasting good talent.  I know your first meeting was less than ideal.  And I have my own reasons for thinking the laws that govern omegas are shit.  In this case, however, I think you should at least give him a chance.  At least speak with him.”</p><p>“It’s not like I have a choice.  He owns me.”</p><p>Well, there wasn’t much she could say about that.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~***~</p>
</div>Holdo kept her for two more days.  The hospital had hotel rooms available for family members who wanted to stay close to loved ones, and she arranged for them to have a pair of them so they could be comfortable without being too far from Rey.  The morning Holdo finally gave her blessing, Gwen called Ren.<p>“You found her?”</p><p>“We did.  She’s ready to be released.”</p><p>“I’ll get the plane and be there in an hour.”</p><p>“Mr. Ren, may I recommend another course of action?”</p><p>The other end of the line was quiet for a long moment.  When he spoke, there was a definite growl in his voice.  “What do you mean?”</p><p>“She’s scared.  She’s afraid that you’re going to lock her your bedroom and rut a baby into every year.  She’s afraid that everything she’s worked for has been for nothing.”</p><p>“I WOULDN’T DO THAT TO HER!”</p><p>“I know.  I know and you know, but she doesn’t.  Let’s do this in steps.”</p><p>She could almost hear his teeth grinding.  “What do you suggest?”</p><p>“Send the plane.  Send it with one of your suit coats, whatever one you’re wearing today.  I’ll try to get her to put it on or at least keep it near her during the flight.  Send your car but don’t come with it.  Wait for us at your home.  I think it will be best if you have Anakin there with you when we get there.  Let her see you together.  She’s upset with herself over leaving the baby as it is.  Let her mind make connections of you and Anakin together, waiting for her.  Let’s ease her into this.”</p><p>“Anything else you’d like to suggest?”</p><p>She never could refrain from poking an angry alpha.  “Yes.  Don’t jump her bones the first night home.  She was a virgin when you pounced her the first time.  You freaked her out.  Keep your dick in your shorts and let her make the first move.  She’s an omega and your mate, so the drive will hit her.”</p><p>That was definitely a growl. “Fine.  You’re the Family Services expert, and you haven’t steered me wrong thus far.  We’ll do this your way.”</p><p>She so wanted to say ‘good boy’, but behaved herself.  “Let me know when to expect the plane.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>~***~</p>
</div>Rey didn’t wear the suit coat, but she did agree to let it rest across her lap.  Finn drove the car back since Gwen was the one who had been working the most with Ren directly.<p>Ren had also sent a tablet filled with photos he’d taken of Anakin.  Some had both the baby and him.  She said nothing as Rey flicked through them unless she said something to her first.</p><p>“I think he got my ears.”</p><p>“Small mercy, that.  There’s a reason Ren wears his hair the way he does.”</p><p>“He looks like he’s putting on weight properly.”</p><p>“No small feat considering he was larger than average when he came out.”</p><p>“That hurt.  It was too late for an epidural.  I thought I was going to tear in half.”  She flipped to a pic of father and son together.  “Should have expected it.  Ren’s a fucking giant.”</p><p>Phasma sniggered.</p><p>“How come none of this has been in the news?  I kept watching, just in case my face showed up on wanted posters or milk cartons.”</p><p>“An alpha doesn’t like to admit he’s lost his omega.  And in your case, there would have been risks involved.  Your mate is a wealthy man.  You don’t get that way without making enemies.  Some people would have tried to find you to extort money and others would have tried to hurt him through you.  You were safer if we kept things quiet.”</p><p>“Oh.”  She flipped through some more pictures.  “I’ve never really been considered important before.”  She started to tear up again.  “I’m sorry!  I used to be stronger.  I wasn’t like this before!”</p><p>“Did Dr. Holdo talk to you about it?”</p><p>She nodded.  “She says part of it is from the delayed maturity and the rest is hormonal because of being separated from the baby.  She says it should right itself out with time.  And she suggests therapy. She had this whole long thing about how my body likely refused to mature because subconsciously I knew I wasn’t in a safe place.  She thinks there’s a lot of stuff I need to work through from when Plutt had me.”</p><p>“She’s probably right.  If it helps, the fucker’s dead.”</p><p>Rey blinked.  “How?”</p><p>“Shived by another inmate.  People convicted of killing children don’t do very well in prison.  You don’t want to know what happens to the pedophiles.”</p><p>“Huh.”  She just started at nothing for a time.  “I don’t think I feel anything about that.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t.  He wasn’t worth your tears or your compassion. Not after what he did.”</p><p>Poe let them know they were coming back down and Rey’s fingers worried the expensive silk and wool blend suit coat on her lap.  </p><p>When they got off the plane she flinched as she saw the driver.  For his part, he looked ashamed at his part in this whole thing, but said nothing untoward as he held the door open for them.  </p><p>Well, that wouldn’t do.  “Mitaka, isn’t it?”</p><p>He jumped from his seat behind the wheel.  “Y...yes Detective?”</p><p>“You remember Mrs. Ren, do you not?”</p><p>His cheeks flushed a bright red.  “Y...yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“And should, though at this point it is highly unlikely to happen, your employer fly off the rails and drag another poor young girl into the car for him to molest in the future, what will you do?”</p><p>He swallowed.  “I’ll... call FSP, ma’am.”</p><p>“Good boy.  Let’s go.”</p><p>The car started forward and Gwen was quite sure she heard Rey stifle a laugh.  She looked over at her charge and saw gratitude in her eyes.  Reaching over she patted her hand gently and gave her a wink.</p><p>To say that Kylo Ren’s home was luxurious would be like saying the Louvre was a small town museum.  Rey looked intimidated and scrunched down in her seat a bit.</p><p>“You’ve been here before.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I wasn’t really in a frame of mind to take in any details.  We were... busy.  Then I was sneaking out.”</p><p>True.</p><p>Mitaka brought the car to a stop and got out to open the back door.  Phasma stepped out first and offered a hand to Rey.  She looked like a frightened doe as she stared up at the massive house with its gleaming windows and white columns.  The fountain that decorated the circular drive gave off a gentle sound that was clearly failing to soothe the young woman.</p><p>Gwen put an arm around her shoulders.  “It will be fine.  I’ve spoken with him enough to know he is truly sorry for how he behaved.  He doesn’t want to scare you.  That’s why he agreed to wait here instead of coming to the hospital to get you.”</p><p>She swallowed and nodded.  Gwen waited until she took a few deep breaths and steadied herself before walking her towards the door.  Mitaka got there ahead of them and opened it for them with a soft ‘Welcome home, Ma’am.”</p><p>The foyer was marble and gleaming.  A pair of curving stair cases flanked it up to the second floor.  What they were looking for, however, was in a room off to the left.  The sound of a deep male voice singing a silly kids song.  Rey took another shivery breath and turned that way, walking into what looked to be a sitting room or solar.  </p><p>Kylo Ren was dressed down in a pair of slacks and a simple cotton shirt.  Wise when holding a baby.  There was no telling when dinner might come back up for a curtain call.  </p><p>The moment he was aware of her was obvious.  He froze in place where he had been bouncing his son gently.  His eyes sought her out and locked on, Adam’s apple bobbing visibly. </p><p>Gwen stopped and took up a stance in the open archway, giving Rey a gentle push of encouragement at the small of her back.  She slender woman took a few steps into the room, freezing about three feet in.  </p><p>“Uhm... hi.  I’m Rey.”</p><p>She refrained from rolling her eyes.</p><p>Ren looked like he wanted to run at her, but he stood his ground.  The armload of baby probably helped.  “I know.  I mean... I know now.  You dropped your resume in the elevator.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>It was like watching two awkward teens at a home coming dance.  Phasma refrained from pulling out her cell phone to film it.</p><p>She must have looked at the baby, because Ren took a tentative step forward.  “Do you want to hold him?”</p><p>“I... I’ve never held a baby before.”</p><p>“Neither had I until a bit ago.  It’s not that scary, really.”  He approached her carefully.  Rey’s arms came up and he gingerly placed their son into her arms.  “Support his head like this.”</p><p>“He felt a lot bigger coming out.”  Her voice was barely a whisper.</p><p>“Amilyn was worried about you.  She said it can take weeks to fully recover from a vaginal birth.”  He looked like he wanted to scold her but bit his tongue.  There might be hope for the boy yet.</p><p>Rey cradled her son to her chest, rocking slightly side to side as she held him.  “I’m sorry I ... I’m so sorry.”  Her shoulders started shaking and Ren’s expression grew panicked.  “I... I don’t know how to do this.  I don’t know how to <i>be</i> this!”</p><p>Her distress set Anakin off.  The baby started to cry.  She thought about stepping in to try and mitigate things as Rey’s legs started to give way and slowly sink down, but Ren went down with her, his arms and hands ready to catch her or the baby.</p><p>“It’s all right.  Everything is going to be all right.”  He brushed her hair out of her eyes with one hand while the other rested just above her elbow.  “We’ll figure it out together.  Our way.  Just us.”</p><p>The slight tension Phasma had been holding since starting the trip to bring Rey back to her mate started to release.  She would stay to observe at least another hour or two, to ensure that the omega was not in any danger from her mate, but she had a good feeling about this.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~***~</p>
</div><i>Six Months Later</i><p>Stars save her from angst ridden teens.</p><p>“Can you keep a civil tongue in your head while we are here?”</p><p>Jessica rolled her eyes.  “I already said I would.”</p><p>Gwen gave her a skeptical look, but decided to go with it.  “Come on.  We’ll go down to Zabo’s for cannoli after this.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>On the bright side, her dick of a brother-in-law had to put up with her more.  Served him right.</p><p>They walked from the visitor parking area to the First Order office tower.  She wasn’t there on official business, so she had to sign them in as guests.  Fortunately they were expected.  One didn’t simply show up asking to speak to the CEO of a company this size without warning.  </p><p>They took to elevator straight to the top.  It opened up to the fancy entry way for Ren’s office.  Since it was during office hours, however, his secretary was there.  Oddly enough, it wasn’t some pretty young thing but an older woman with coke bottle glasses.  She was small, probably a few inches under five feet, and dressed in bright colors.</p><p>“Ah!  You must be Detective Phasma.”  She got up from her desk and came around.  “Perfect timing.  He’ll welcome the excuse to kick those idiots out of his office.” The little woman grinned and winked before knocking on the door and letting herself in without waiting for a response.  “Your one-thirty is here.”</p><p>Ren’s deep voice responded.  “Thank you, Maz.  Gentlemen, we’ll need to continue this at our next meeting.  I expect to see better results by then.”</p><p>There were muted sounds of either complaints or agreement and two men in suits not quite as nice as Ren’s came out of the office.  Maz ushered her and Jess inside instead.</p><p>Kylo Ren gave them a warm smile.  “Detective, I was surprised to get your call.  I take it this is your niece?”</p><p>“Yes.  Kylo Ren, this is Jessica Tambry, my sister’s child.  I was hoping to get your help.”</p><p>That got Ren’s attention.  “My help?  For what?”</p><p>“Well, since Jess here presented, she’s decided to blow off her schooling.”  Gwen gave her niece a stern glare.  </p><p>“What’s the point?!  I’m not going to be able to do anything with it, anyway!”</p><p>“Ah.”  Kylo understood.  “Well, you might want to rethink that, Jessica.  Things can change.”</p><p>“Not for an omega.”</p><p>“Are you so sure?”  He looked to Gwen.  “Did you tell her about Rey?”</p><p>Jessica answered.  “That’s not the same!  Everyone thought she was a beta, and in the end she still ended up mated!”</p><p>“True,” he agreed and looked at his watch, “and right now she’s down in R&amp;D working on her prototype for a new wing design.”</p><p>The teen blinked.  “You’re letting her work?”</p><p>“I didn’t get to where I am today by letting good talent go to waste.  My mate is a brilliant engineer.  What’s more, doing this type of work makes her happy.  I’d be an idiot not to let her put that brain her hers to good use.”</p><p>That clearly wasn’t what the girl expected to hear.  “But... she only got to study because they thought she was a beta.”</p><p>“True.  Very true.  But she did earn her masters degree from Dantooine.  As it turns out, being the first school to ever graduate an omega from their engineering program can be spun into some rather positive press.  I set my mother on it.  She’s using her power as a Senator to push for changes in what types of education an omega can pursue.  You’re.... what... fifteen?  In another three years you may find your options are a good deal more robust than current.”</p><p>Jessica looked almost afraid to hope.  Ren seemed to understand. “Maz?  Do you think you can escort Miss Jessica here down to R&amp;D and see if Rey can show her what she’s up to these days?”</p><p>“That’s an excellent idea.  You get smarter every day.  Come, child.  We’ll stop by their break room on the way there.  R&amp;D always hogs the best pastries.”</p><p>They waited until the door closed to the elevator.  “You get smarter every day?”</p><p>Ren rolled his eyes.   “Maz is married to my uncle Chewie, who isn’t really my uncle but my father’s closest friend.  She invited herself along when I struck out on my own to ‘keep my stupid to a minimum’.  I didn’t have the heart to tell her ‘no’.  The woman used to change my diapers.”</p><p>Gwen threw her head back in laughter, which he joined.  </p><p>“Can I offer you a drink?”</p><p>“I’m driving, but thank you for the offer.”  She accepted an offered chair and a glass of sparkling water instead.  “How are things going?”</p><p>Ren gave his answer some consideration.  “Well.  She was skittish around me, rightfully so.  I let her pick her own room to sleep in, and she chose the one next to the nursery.  I tried dating her, I guess you’d call it.  Dinners.  Asking what kind of things she liked to do and planning those things.  Several outings with Anakin.  She didn’t want to leave him for a while.  I think there was a lot of guilt there.  Took about three months before she felt comfortable leaving him alone with the nanny to do anything.  A couple of weeks of that and we had some more openings here and I asked her if she wanted to apply.  I think that helped more than anything else, though it’s going to require some reformatting of things.  Not everyone liked the idea of an engineer getting heat leave, but for all his dickishness, Pryde is an excellent attorney.  He was quick to point out that plenty of them get rut leave when their mates go into heat so it shouldn’t be any different for Rey.”</p><p>“Hallelujah!”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about what you told me.  About your sister and how things really are out there for omegas.  Even Rey knew, which is why it freaked her out so much when she presented.  You were right; she really did think I was about to take away all her scrimping and saving and the long hours of study from her.  She worked so hard to overcome a nightmare of a childhood and an accident of biology threatened it all.  I just... I can’t believe we’ve been so blind to is.  Alphas, I mean.  Would you have seen it if you weren’t a woman?”</p><p>“I couldn’t say.  I would hope so, but I may have also been another knot brained idiot.  The question is, what will you do now that you know?  Enlisting your mother to work with universities is a good start.  But what about First Order?”</p><p>Ren swirled the scotch in his glass and pondered.  “We’re going public with Rey when we announce the new plane design.  She’s playing a major part of it.  She’s not quite comfortable with the idea yet, so we’ve agreed to time it for the start of the new fiscal year.  She’s nervous about interviews and speeches, and there will be plenty of both.”</p><p>“Are you prepared for the backlash?  There will be a lot of people who won’t want omegas to come out of the heat room.”</p><p>His eyes went dark.  “Let them come.  I’ll swat them down as soon as they pop up.”</p><p>Gwen smiled into her glass.  Change came one step at a time.  She was looking forward to these next steps.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy Crap!</p><p>Did I actually finish something?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>